Luv In Skool
by Bulletproof RedRose
Summary: Jungkook yang ketiban sial untuk menajadi kekasih seorang preman sekolahnya yang tampan dan kaya. Apakah jadinya seorang Jeon Jungkook berpacaran dengan orang tersebut? Mari kita baca...! Vkook/Taekook/BTS/GS
1. Chapter 1

_VKook Fanfiction_

 _By Bangtan RedRose_

Main cast : Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Other Cast : Pak Jimin

Min Yoongi

Genre : School Life, Romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : member BTS milik keluarga, Tuhan dan Big Hit.

Summary : Jungkook yang ketiban sial untuk menajadi kekasih seorang preman sekolahnya yang tampan dan kaya. Apakah jadinya seorang Jeon Jungkook berpacaran dengan orang tersebut? Mari kita baca...!

 _Pagi hari disebuah rumah minimalis tetapi terlihat sangat nyaman, seorang yeoja tengah bersiap untuk berangat kesekolah. Namanya Jeon Jeongkook, yeoja manis bergigi kelinci berkulit seputih susu dan memiliki karakter yang baik walaupun dia keras kepala dan suka seenaknya sendiri dan dia agak tomboy. Dia merupakan anak tunggal yang tinggal bersama ibunya karena ayahnya telah meninggal 10 tahun yang alu karena sebuah kecelakaan. Dan sekarang umurnya 17 tahun. Jungkook berasal dari kalangan biasa, ibunya merupakan seorang arsitek. Dia salah satu murid di Big Hit High School. Dan salah satu murid terpintar disekolahnya. Dia berada di tingkat 3. Dia memiliki sahabat bernama Park Jimin, mereka telah berteman sejak kelas 1, karena mereka selalu sekelas. Mereka selalu bersama, berangkat sekolah dan pulang sekolah. Tetapi semenjak Jimin mempunyai kekasih, Jungkook selalu sendiri sekarang. Tak ada yang menemaninya lagi, tak ada teman yang selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama lagi. Bahkan saat istirahatpun Jungkook dan Jimin yang selalu ke kantin bersama, sekarang tak lagi seperti itu. Untung saja mereka masih bersahabat sampai saat ini, jadi Jungkook tak perlu khawatir karena dia bisa bersama Jimin saat di kelas, toh mereka sekelas dan duduk satu bangku. Sekarang hidupnya berbeda karena seseorang telah masuk dalam kehidupannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Eomma_ , Kookie berangkat dulu." Pamit Jungkook kepada _eomma_ nya. "Iya sayang, hati-hati dijalan. Kau tak menunggu Jimin, aneh sekali. Kenapa?" tanya _eomma_ Jungkook penasaran. "Ehmm, Jimin sekarang sudah punya kekasih, _eomma_ , jadi dia bersama kekasihnya," terang Jungkook pada _eomma_ nya. "Oh begitu, ya sudah. Lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang nanti telat." "Iya _eomma_ , Jungkook pergi." Jungkook melesat pergi menuju sekolahnya. Jungkook berjalan menuju halte tempat biasa dia menunggu bus, sejak Jimin mempunyai kekasih Jungkook selalu menggunakan transportasi umum untuk berangkat kesekolahnya. Padahal ketika masih ada Jimin mereka selalu jalan kaki. Sesampainya di halte, bersamaan dengan bus yang searah dengan sekolahnya. Lantas Jungkook masuk kedalam bus dan duduk di kursi penumpang yang masih kosong. Dia memikirkan tentang kehidupan Jimin yang sekarang telah berubah. Jungkook tak boleh menyalahkan orang yang telah merebut Jiminnya. Tak lama kemudian bus yang Jungkook tumpangi berhenti di halte depan sekolahnya dan dia pun keluar dari bus.

Jungkook memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. "Jungkook, tunggu!" Teriak seseorang dibelakang, Jungkook merasa tidak asing dengan suara ini, ya ini suara Jimin yang memanggilnya. Jungkook berbalik memandang Jimin. "Jimin? Kenapa sendiri? Dimana kekasihmu?" Jungkook melihat kebelakang Jimin namun tak ada tanda-tanda kekasih Jimin.

"Yoongi _oppa_ kesiangan, makannya aku berangkat sendiri," jawab Jimin penuh kekesalan.

"Oh, yaudah. Jangan ngambek gitu dong. Jadi jelek tau," ucap Jungkook sambil menggoda Jimin.

"Apaan sih, Kook. Oh ya masuk yuk. Ntar telat lagi." Jimin mengajak untuk menuju kelas mereka.

"Yaudah, ayo."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas mereka.

Brukk. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka menubruk seorang _namja_ hingga jatuh ke kubangan air sehingga kemejanya basah dan kotor. _Namja_ itu berpenampilan layaknya preman sekolahan, berambut oranye dengan kemeja dikeluarkan, telinga bertindik tidak mamakai dasi dan jas, rambutnya acak-acakan dan tatapannya yang tajam dan tampan. Mereka tak menggubris dan tak meminta maaf melanjutkan perjalanan kekelas mereka.

"Hey kalian berdua tunggu. Seenaknya saja kabur. Kalian harus tanggung jawab," teriak _namja_ itu dengan marah. Mereka menghentikan jalan. Dan _namja_ itu maju melangkah mendekti mereka.

" _Mian_ , tadi buru-buru." Jimin dan Jungkook meminta maaf bersamaan. Kemudian Jungkook malah memandangi _namja_ itu dengan tatapan terpesonanya. Lalu dia tersadar atas perbuatannya.

"Minta maaf tidak cukup untuk membuat bajuku kering dan bersih kan? Sekarang kalian harus tanggung jawab." _Namja_ itu kesal dibuatnya.

"Tanggung jawab? Aku tidak mau. Bukannya kami sudah minta maaf. Lagian salah siapa berdiri disitu," ucap Jungkook. "Jungkook!" Dan segera mendapat siku dari Jimin.

"Apaan sih Jim." Jungkook men-deathglare Jimin.

"Kau bilang apa?" _Namja_ itu bertanya kepada Jungkook dengan mencondongkan wajahnya. Sehingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti saja.

Mereka saling menatap dalam keheningan. Darah Jungkook berdesir. _Namja_ itu memiliki tatapan tajam, berkulit tan dan wajahnya sedikit sangar tetapi tak mengurangi ketampannya. Tak lama Jungkook sadar. Kemudian menarik dirinya untuk menjaga jarak dengan namja itu.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau" ucap Jungkook kesal.

"Tidak mau tanggung jawab _eoh_?" _Namja_ itu bertanya, dan dia melihat Jungkook dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

Tiba-tiba dia menarik tengkuk dan mencium Jungkook selama beberapa detik. Tanpa disadari sang pemilik dia mengambil kalung dileher Jungkook. Dan Jungkook hanya membelalakan matanya. Itu merupakan ciuman pertamanya.

Plakk.

Jungkook menampar _namja_ itu.

"Kau kenapa menciumku? Dasar brengsek, kurang ajar." Jungkook memukulinya.

"Siapa kau berani menciumku, kekasihku saja bukan. Cepat minta maaf." Jungkook marah, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah menjadi tontonan di pagi hari.

"Jadi kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

"Memangnya aku harus tau kau siapa, yang aku mau kau harus minta maaf." Paksa Jungkook tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya pun telah bersalah kepada _namja_ tersebut dan belum meminta maaf. Dan tanpa dia sadari siapa _namja_ didepannya itu.

"Bukannya tadi kau juga tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Ya sudah aku juga tidak akan minta maaf." _Namja_ itu malah memutar balikan keadaan dan menyeringai menambah ketampanannya. Kemudian dia pergi.

Jungkook dengan kesal berjalan kekelas. Dia mendumel tentang kejadian tadi. Dia pikir Jungkok apaan bisa asal cium.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat kekelas. Oh ya, dimana kalungmu? Kau tak memakainya?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook meraba lehernya. Benar. Kalungnya tidak ada. padahal tadi pagi sebelum dia berangkat, dia memakainya terlebih dahulu. Dia tersadar bahwa tadi _namja_ memegang tengkuknya dan pasti dia yang mengambilnya. Lantas Jungkook pun berlari mengejar _namja_ itu yang sudah lumayan jauh darinya.

.

.

.

"Hey, tunggu. Kembalikan kalungku sekarang juga." Jungkook menyentakkan pundak _namja_ itu dengan penuh emosi. Kemudian dia berbalik.

"Ooh, kau mencari ini?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kalung milik Jungkook.

"iya, cepat kembalikan, itu barang paling berharga untukku." Dan Jungkook mencoba untuk meraihnya, namun dia tidak bisa karena terlalu tinggi.

"Tapi ini sudah menjadi milikku. Sebagai balasan karena kau tak mau bertanggung jawab padaku."

"Oke. Sekarang apa maumu?" tanya Jungkook dengan amarah.

"Kau ingin tahu mauku?" _Namja_ itu balik tanya. Kemudian dia melihat-lihat Jungkook dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Lagi. Lumayan. Pikirnya.

"Apa? Kau jangan macam-macam ya." Ucap Jungkook khawatir.

"Kau harus jadi kekasihku. Bagaimana? Dan tidak ada penolakan." Paksa _namja_ itu.

"APA?"

TBC/DELETE?

Annyeong ini ff kedua ku loh, yang pertama aku nggak ngelanjutin ff pertamaku karena aku hanya iseng ngebuatnya dan yang udah ngereview gomawo :* aku bakalan buat yg lebih baik dari yg kemarn lah. makasih nasehatnya. #bow. oh ya gimana nih menurut kalian? bagus nggak? ngeboseninkah? atau gimana? cusss review yakk gomawoyo yg berkenan.

Love ARMY


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luv In Skool

By Bulletproof Redrose

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Other Cast : Park Jimin

Jung Hoseok

Genre : School Life, Romance, GS

Rated : T

Disclaimer : member BTS milik keluarga, Tuhan dan Big Hit.

Summary : Jungkook yang ketiban sial untuk menajadi kekasih seorang preman sekolahnya yang tampan dan kaya. Apakah jadinya seorang Jeon Jungkook berpacaran dengan orang tersebut? Mari kita baca...!

 _Preview_

"Hey, tunggu. Kembalikan kalungku sekarang juga." Jungkook mengatakannya dengan penuh emosi.

"Ooh, kau mau ini?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kalung milik Jungkook.

"iya, cepat kembalikan, itu barang paling berharga untukku." Dan Jungkook mencoba untuk meraihnya, namun dia tidak bisa karena terlalu tinggi.

"Tapi ini sudah menjadi milikku. Sebagai balasan karena kau tak mau bertanggung jawab padaku."

"Oke. Sekarang apa maumu?" tanya Jungkook dengan amarah.

"Kau ingin tahu mauku?" _Namja_ itu balik tanya. Kemudian dia melihat-lihat Jungkook dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Lagi. Lumayan. Pikirnya.

"Apa? Kau jangan macam-macam ya." Ucap Jungkook khawatir.

"Kau harus jadi kekasihku. Bagaimana? Dan tidak ada penolakan." Paksa _namja_ itu.

"APA?

Chapter 2

"kau gila? _mian_ tetapi aku tidak berminat dengan tawaranmu," tolak Jungkook dengan kasarnya.

"Dan aku tidak perduli kau mau atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau jadi kekasihku selama sebulan. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengembalikan kalung ini. Bagaimana?" _namja_ itu menawari Jungkook sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kalung itu lagi.

Jungkook bingung harus memilih yang mana, kalau dia memilih untuk menjadi kekasihnya selama sebulan dia nggak bakalan bebas dan menjalani hari-harinya dengan penuh siksaan. Tetapi kalau tidak, kalungnya tidak kembali. Dia bingung.

"Oke, aku mau. Asal kau tidak macam-macam dengan ku dan kau harus mengembalikan kalungku. Bagaimana?" Jungkook menerima tawaran dan mengajukan tawaran lainnya.

"Oke menarik. Ehmm siapa namamu?" Tanya _namja_ itu dengan seksama.

"Jungkook."

"Nama yang manis. Oke aku pergi dulu. Dan kalung ini akan ku kembalikan saat ini semua berakhir. _Bye,_ Jungkookie sayang," ucap _namja_ itu lalu pergi. Jungkook hanya terdiam mematung ditempatnya. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, _namja_ itu berbalik.

"Oh ya, kau kelas apa?" Tanyanya.

"3-1."

"Oh, anak pintar rupanya. Oke aku pergi dulu." Kemudian dia pergi lagi.

.

.

"Mati aku, dia siapa sih? Tuh orang memang gila ." Jungkook marah-marah tak jelas saat memasuki kelasnya.

Kemudian dia duduk dibangkunya bersama Jimin.

"Jung, kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada takut.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, Jim. Ya aku tidak tahu lah. Memang siapa dia, sampai kau segitunya," tanya Jungkook penasaran dengan muka 'bete'nya.

"Dia itu Kim Taehyung, Kook. Kau tidak tahu Kim Taehyung apa kau bodoh sih? Aku tahu kau jenius. Masa kau tak ingat dia itu Kim Taehyung. Dia itu salah satu preman disekolah yang berbahaya suka main perempuan dan sering keluar masuk klub malam. Anak pemilik yayasan sekolah kita sekaligus pewaris Kim Corp." Jimin menerangkan panjang lebar.

Jungkook tau sekarang. Dan dia baru ingat bahwa _namja_ tadi adalah Kim Taehyung.

'Astaga, aku sudah melakukan kesalahan. Aduh bagaimana nasibku? Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya. _Eomma_ tolong Kookie.' Pikir Jungkook kalut.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, dan sekarang sedang dimulainya jam pelajaran. Jam pertama dikelas Jungkook yaitu Biologi. Sebenarnya dimana-mana kebanyakan guru biologi itu menyenangkan atau setidaknya tidak seperti guru yang mengajar di sini, rata-rata menyeramkan. Seorang guru pun masuk untuk mengajar. "Oke, anak-anak sekarang buka buku kalian dan perhatikan pelajaran saya. Kalau ada yang tidak suka bisa keluar saja," ucap guru itu.

Selama jam pelajaran Jungkook hanya diam memperhatikan sang guru yang sedang menulis di papan tulis, tetapi pikirannya bukan pada pandangannya, melainkan kepada Kim Taehyung yang telah mengganggu kehidupannya dan mulai hari ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Takk. Sebuah penghapus melayang mengenai kepala Jungkook dengan tidak elitnya. "Jeon Jungkook, apa yang kau pikirkan, kalau tidak suka pelajaran saya, kau bisa keluar sekarang," ucap guru itu yang diketahu bernama Choi _sonsaengnim._

"Mian, _saem._ " Jungkook meminta maaf.

"Lain kali kalau seperti itu lagi, saya akan mengeluarkanmu dari pelajaran saya. Aturan ini juga berlaku untuk semua murid." Kemudian Choi _sonsaengnim_ melanjutkan materi.

"Huft, untung tak dikeluarkan," ucap Jungkook sepelan mungkin.

"Kau ini, perhatikan, Kook." Jimin menasihatinya.

"Iya, sudah lah."

Kemudian mereka kembali memperhatikan kedepan.

.

.

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiing!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid di kelas Jungkook berhamburan keluar untuk menuju kantin, "Jim, ada Yoongi _oppa_ didepan," ucap Jungkook kepada Jimin.

"Dimana?" Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke pintu. Yoongi melambaikan tangannya. "Oh, ya sudah aku ke kantin dulu ya, mau ikut ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Tidak, aku sudah membawa bekal." Jungkook mengeluarkan bekalnya. "Oh ya sudah, duluan ya, Kook." Jimin pergi ke kantin bersama Yoongi.

Sekarang hanya ada beberapa murid dikelas. Sebenarnya Jungkook kesepian, biasanya dia dan Jimin membawa bekal dan makan bersama.

"Huuft, ya sudah lah. Makan sendiri saja." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Brakk. Saat Jungkook tengah memasukan makanannya kedalam mulut, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang duduk didepannya kemdian diam memandanginya dengan _smirk_ andalannya.

Uhuk uhuk. Jungkook kaget dan tersedak. Dia langsung meminum air didepannya. "Haah. Untung saja aku tidak mati gara-gara tersedak. Kau kena..pa." Ucapan Jungkook melemah setelah melihat siapa yang didepannya. "Hai, Jungkookie sayang. Aku lapar, suapin ya." Ternyata dia Taehyung, dia meminta Jungkook untuk menyuapinya. Sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Hah? Apa?" Jungkook terkesiap.

"Aku mau kau suapin." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan begitu seksama. Jungkook yang ditatap pun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri kan? Ini untukmu." Jungkook menyerahkan makanannya kepada Taehyung dengan ketakutan mengingat siapa yang didepannya ini. Tetapi Taehyung mengembalikannya lagi.

"Aku mau kau yang suapin. Apa kurang jelas?" Ucap Taehyung mengulangi kalimatnya setengah membentak dan memajukan wajahnya.

Seluruh orang dikelas pun terdiam, dan menatap takut kepada Taehyung. Jungkook tentu saja cukup kaget kemudian melihat kesana kemari, tidak merasa enak kepada yang lainnya. Taehyung yang menyadari itu pun segera memerintahkan semua yang disitu untuk pergi atau tetap disitu.

"Kalau kalian mau keluar, cepat. sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Lantas semua pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Sudah, mereka dudah keluar, kau tidak perlu khawatir ada yang ngeganggu kita, sayang." Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan seringaian dibibirnya yang membuat darah Jungkook mulai berdesir. Lagi-lagi Jungkook terpesona akan ketampanannya.

"Jangan ngeliatin terus dong, say. Aku tahu kok kalau aku tampan. Cepat suapin. Aaa..." Taehyung menggoda Jungkook dengan mecolek dagunya kemudian dia membuka mulutnya untuk diisi makanan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan." Jungkook geli melihatnya kemudian dia teringat siapa yang didepannya.

"Ya sudah, ini." Jungkook menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut Taehyung.

"Enak." Ucap Taehyung sekenanya.

"Benarkah enak?" Tanya Jungkook antusias menggoncang-goncangkan tangan Taehyung tanpa menyadarinya.

"Iya, memang kenapa ? Kau coba saja sendiri."

"Kau orang pertama yang mencoba masakanku selain _eomma_ , dan ini resep baru loh," ujar Jungkook dengan senang memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Dan Taehung terpesona akan hal itu.

"Oh, kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran dan terkejut.

"Heem, aku selalu mencoba resep baru, ya pernah gagal, tapi tidak sering kok. Hampir jarang malah." Jungkook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Berarti aku beruntung, menjadikanmu kekasihku."

"Ya tentu saja." "Ups!" Jungkook salah ucap dan keceplosan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak papa kok, sudah lah cepat makan. Nanti keburu masuk."

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan mereka makan bersama tak terasa makanan Jungkook pun habis.

Kriiiing!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Murid-murid kelas Jungkook masih berada di luar kelas tanpa berniat masuk karena disitu masih ada sang pentolan sekolah.

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya. "Nanti pulang sekolah bareng, jangan coba-coba kabur, karena mataku ada dimana-mana. Oke. _Bye_ , sayang." Taehyung pun mengusap rambut Jungkook dan berjalan keluar kelas. Jungkook tersipu dibuatnya. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum.

Saat Taehyung didepan kelas Jungkook, dia melihat murid-murid yang sedang berdiri ketakutan melhatnya. "Apa liat-liat." Taehyung mendeathglare seorang yang melihatnya. Dan melangkah meninggalkan kelas Jungkook. Setelah Taehyung pergi, semuanya masuk kedalam kelas. Dan bernafas lega.

Jimin berjalan ketempat duduknya di samping Jungkook. Dan langsung mengintrogasinya. "Jung, kau tidak papa kan, dia ngapain? Tak ada yang luka kan?" _Yeoja_ itu langsung mengecek Jungkook.

"Apaan sih, Jim. Aku tidak papa kok. Sudah lah jangan bahas lagi. Aku tidak mau membahas dia sekarang." Ujar Jungkook. I min pun memahaminya. Dan guru pun datang. Pembicaraan mereka pun terhenti.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. "Jung, aku pulang dulu ya. Yoongi _oppa_ sudah nungguin tuh. Duluan ya. Oh ya, kau tidak papa kan sendiri?" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Aku tidak papa kok. Sudah sana pergi saja, aku bisa jaga diri. Tenang saja. Nanti malah Yoongi _oppa_ nunggu lama." Jungkook mengusir Jimin.

"Benar? Ya sudah aku duluan ya. _Bye._ " Jimin melesat pergi meninggalkannya. Hari ini dia tugas piket dan semua yang tugas sudah pulang hanya tinggal Jungkook sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saat Jungkook akan membuang sampah ada kepala berambut oranye yang menyembul di depan pintu. Jungkook pun kaget. Sehingga sampahnya jatuh bertebaran lagi."Yakkkk. Kau ini. jadi berantakan lagi kan." Jungkook terkejut menjatuhkan tempat sampah yang berisi dan memarahinya. Kemudian kembali mengambil sampah yang jatuh. Tiba-tiba Taehyung berjongkok. Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

"Kenapa?" Ujar Jungkook kesal.

"mau bantuin, siniin. Lelet banget." Taehyung merebut kantong plastik yang berisi sampah dan membawanya keluar untuk dibuang.

'Dia beneran Kim Taehyung, si preman sekolah?' Batin Jungkook. Taehyung yang sudah kembali pun menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

"Hey. Jangan ngelamun terus, nanti kemasukan setan ganteng loh." Taehyung meledek Jungkook bersama cengiran khasnya.

"Apaan. Jangan nakut-nakutin segala." Jungkook mulai ketakutan, pasalnya memang sudah banyak digosipkan bahwa sekolah ini berhantu. Jungkook , bukannya semua sekolah memang seperti itu yah, bahkan hamper semua tempat.

"Sudah ayo pulang." Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan menggandengnya.

"Eh. Tunggu, tasku." Jungkook mengambil tasnya di meja guru. Kemudian berbalik menuju Taehyung kembali dan Taehyung kembali menggandeng tangan Jungkkok lagi. Keduanya pun tak sadar akan hal tersebut. Mereka pun pulang bersama.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan dengan tangan mereka masih bergandengan.

"Kau sudah tahu aku kan?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba tanpa melirik Jungkook dan hanya memandang datar jalanan.

"Maksudnya?" Jungkook bingung.

"Kau sudah tahu aku siapa kan? Bagaimana aku." Tanya Taehyung lebih jelas lagi dan beralih menatap Jungkook.

"Ehm, yah aku tahu kok." Jawab Jungkook kikuk dan dia hanya memandang kejalanan yang dia lewati.

Keheningan melanda mereka lagi. Sampai tak sadar Jungkook telah sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Eh, emm. aku sudah sampai. Ini rumahku." Jungkook memberi tahu Taehyung rumahnya. Taehyung memandang rumah Jungkook. Tak terlalu besar juga tak terlalu kecil. Disamping kiri terdapat sebuah taman. Sehingga terlihat nyaman.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu. _Bye._ " pamit Taehyung dan mencium pipi Jungkook secara tiba-tiba. Jungkook tetap mematung diposisinya. Kemudian dia tersadar dan tersenyum. Kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

"Jungkook pulang." Terlihat _eomma_ Jungkook sedang memasak didapur.

"Kookie udah pulang. Sini sayang, _eomma_ masak makanan kesukaanmu."

"Tumben _eomma_ sudah pulang?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran dan duduk di kursi menanti masakan eommanya.

"Iya, _eomma_ tadi ada keperluan juga sekalian izin pulang karena tugas _eomma_ sudah selesai." Kata _eomma_ Jungkook sambil menaruh masakannya di meja.

"Oh." Jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Tadi eomma lihat kau pulang bersama seorang _namja._ Siapa?" Tanya _eomma_ mengintrogasi Jungkook.

"Ah, itu emm dia itu.." ucapan Jungkook terpotong. "Ah. Anak _eomma_ sudah besar rupanya. Siapa namanya?" _Eomma_ tersenyum-senyum.

"Apaan sih _eomma_. Hari ini tuh Kookie sial banget. Tadi pagi tidak sengaja nabrak orang dan Jungkook dan Jimin sudah minta maaf, tetapi dia mau aku dan Jimin tanggung jawab karena bajunya kotor. salah siapa tuh orang berdiri didepan kan Jungkook sama Jimin nggak sengaja nabrak karena buru-buru, eh malah dia kurang ajar sama Kookie. Terus dia ngambil kalung Jungkook. Ya Jungkook sudah minta baik-baik tetapi tak dikembalikan, dia akan mengembalikan syaratnya Kookie harus jadi kekasihnya. Kalo tidak, dia tidak akan mengembalikannya." Sungut Jungkook sambil memakan makanannya.

"Woah, benarkah. Terus Kookie mau?" Tanya _eomma_ antusias.

"Tentu saja, sudah menyeramkan seperti itu orangnya. Tidak tahu sopan santun, kuarang ajar. Seenaknya sendiri lagi. Gimana nasib Kookie, _eomma_." Jungkook curhat kepada _eomma_ nya. Yah _eomma_ nya sudah seperti teman dekat sendiri untuk Jungkook jadi dia tak perlu malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ya sudah ikuti saja aturan mainnya, siapa tahu jodoh." Jawab _eomma_ ngelantur.

"Kok _eomma_ gitu, tidak mau menolong Kookie?" Jungkook kesal karena _eomma_ nya tak membelanya malah menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan hubungan anehnya.

"Tolong apanya? Sudah terlanjur ya sudah. Tapi kalo sampai dia macam-macam, _eomma_ baru tanganin. Itu kan masalah kamu sendiri, sayang." _Eomma_ mengelus rambut putri semata wayangnya dengan lembut.

"Hufft. Ya sudah lah." Jungkook pasrah.

"Semangat dong, kapan-kapan ajak dia kesini, _eomma_ ingin mengenalnya. Oh ya, siapa namanya?" Tanya _eomma_ nya tersenyum.

"Baik, _eomma_. Apaan _eomma._ Namanya Kim Taehyung. Kalau begitu Kookie mau kekamar dulu, mau mandi."

"Iya sana, bau." Kata _eomma_ nya.

"Apaan sih, wangi gini juga." Jungkook nyengir. Dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tengah sibuk meminum minuman alkohol disebuah klub malam. Ya, _namja_ itu Kim Taehyung. Seorang anak dari keluarga pemilik Kim Corp sekaligus calon pewarisnya. _Namja_ berumur 18 tahun. Selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah bahagia karena ayahnya tak pernah memperdulikannya. Orang tuanya bercerai 5 tahun yang lalu karena ayahnya tertangkap sedang berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Dan ibunya sekarang berada di luar Korea.

"Hey, _bro_. Dengar-dengar kau punya mainan baru? Siapa dia?" Tanya seorang _namja_ yang merupakan sahabatnya. Yaitu Jung Hoseok.

Taehyung hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Ku dengar dia murid pintar disekolah. Kau beneran buat dia jadi mainanmu? Tumben. Biasanya saja kau main dengan yang seperti mereka." Tunjuk Hoseok kepada _yeoja-yeoja_ yang berpakaian mini disana.

Taehyung akhirnya menjawab. "Dia Jeon Jungkook. Murid kelas sebelah. Ya aku selidiki katanya seperti itu, dia emang jenius. Tapi aku tak sepenuhnya percaya kalau dia memang jenius. Dan aku memilih dia karena aku juga tidak tahu, tapi perasaanku bilang kalo aku harus milih dia." Taehyung menjawab kemudian menengguk minuman itu lagi sampai habis digelasnya dan menuangkan lagi.

"Hey, santai _bro_. Jangan terus-terusan minum kau mau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk hah?" Hoseok mengingatkan.

"Kadar alkoholnya rendah jadi aku tidak akan mabuk, Hob." Kata Taehyung.

"Besok ada balapan, V. mau ikut? Lumayan hadiahnya." Orang malam yang mengenalnya menyebut Taehyung dengan nama V. Termasuk Hoseok.

"Siapa saja yang ikut?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol dan Sehun? Mereka akan ikut besok," terang Hoseok

"Oh ya? Oke aku akan ikut. Aku pergi dulu ada urusan." Kata Taehyung dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

TBC

Annyeong :D, aku balik lagi nih…

Mian baru update soalnya laptop abis install ulang.

Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow cerita gaje ini hehehe Xd

Makasih juga udah ada yang ngingetin tulisan GS nya belum ditulis nih, mian banget soalnya ngepost nya buru-buru jadi nggak peka, sekali lagi makasih yakkkk

Gimana lanjutannya? Apakah gaje atau apa? Give me your review please.

Buat yang mau baca makasih, apalagi siders makasih jugaaaaa udah nyempetin baca..

Cuss review

Love ARMY


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luv In Skool

By Bulletproof Redrose

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Other Cast : Park Jimin

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster)

Genre : School Life, Romance, GS

Rated : T

Disclaimer : member BTS milik keluarga, Tuhan dan Big Hit.

Summary : Jungkook yang ketiban sial untuk menajadi kekasih seorang preman sekolahnya yang tampan dan kaya. Apakah jadinya seorang Jeon Jungkook berpacaran dengan orang tersebut? Mari kita baca...!

 _Previous_

Seorang _namja_ tengah sibuk meminum minuman alkohol disebuah klub malam. Ya, _namja_ itu Kim Taehyung. Seorang anak dari keluarga pemilik Kim Corp sekaligus calon pewarisnya. _Namja_ berumur 18 tahun. Selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah bahagia karena ayahnya tak pernah memperdulikannya. Orang tuanya bercerai 5 tahun yang lalu karena ayahnya tertangkap sedang berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Dan ibunya sekarang berada di luar Korea.

"Hey, _bro_. Dengar-dengar kau punya mainan baru? Siapa dia?" Tanya seorang _namja_ yang merupakan sahabatnya. Yaitu Jung Hoseok.

Taehyung hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Ku dengar dia murid pintar disekolah. Kau beneran buat dia jadi mainanmu? Tumben. Biasanya saja kau main dengan yang seperti mereka." Tunjuk Hoseok kepada _yeoja-yeoja_ yang berpakaian mini disana.

Taehyung akhirnya menjawab. "Dia Jeon Jungkook. Murid kelas sebelah. Ya aku selidiki katanya seperti itu, dia emang jenius. Tapi aku tak sepenuhnya percaya kalau dia memang jenius. Dan aku memilih dia karena aku juga tidak tahu, tapi perasaanku bilang kalo aku harus milih dia." Taehyung menjawab kemudian menengguk minuman itu lagi sampai habis digelasnya dan menuangkan lagi.

"Hey, santai _bro_. Jangan terus-terusan minum kau mau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk hah?" Hoseok mengingatkan.

"Kadar alkoholnya rendah jadi aku tidak akan mabuk, Hob." Kata Taehyung.

"Besok ada balapan, V. mau ikut? Lumayan hadiahnya." Orang malam yang mengenalnya menyebut Taehyung dengan nama V. Termasuk Hoseok.

"Siapa saja yang ikut?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol dan Sehun? Mereka akan ikut besok," terang Hoseok

"Oh ya? Oke aku akan ikut. Aku pergi dulu ada urusan." Kata Taehyung dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Chapter 3

Hari ini dan besok libur, dan Jungkook menjalankan rutinitas kesehariannya saat dia sedang libur, yaitu membantu _eomma_ nya. Dia mulai melupakan pikirannya tentang Taehyung yang dipikirkannya semenjak kemarin.

Malam ini Jungkook bingung harus melakukan apa karena dia sedang malas melakukan kegiatan rutinitas belajarnya. Dan mengingat besok masih tanggal merah dia hanya duduk ditempat belajarnya. Dia berpikir tentang kejadian beberapa hari ini. Terlihat dia tersenyum samar.

"Jadi begini pacaran. Tapi aku saja tak suka dengannya. Apaan sih Kook." Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk belajar. Namun tak ada yang masuk dalam otaknya. Dan dia lebih memilih tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk.

Tuk Tuk Tuk.

Ada yang melempar sesuatu ke jendela kamaranya. Jungkook jadi takut dan memilih membiarkannya.

Tuk tuk tuk..

Bunyi lagi. 'Jadi dari pada takut, mending liat' menghampiri dengan membawa sebuah bantal dan membuka tirai jendela 'tidakada apa-apa' batin Jungkook dan menutup tirai jendelanya namun tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dan Jungkook kaget terjungkal kebelakang.

"Hantuuuu." Teriaknya dan menutup kedua matanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang dibawanya..

"Hey, ini aku. Jangan teriak-teriak gitu. Berisik tau," ucap orang itu yang ternyata seorang namja yang beberapa beberapa hari ini dipikirkannya. Kim Taehyung.

"Astagakau ini, harus ya ngagetin terus. Untung saja aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung dan _eomma_ tidak bangun." Bukk. Bukk. Sungut Jungkook berapi-api dan memukulkan bantalnya kepada Taehyung.

"akhh. Aku cuma mau main, aku bosan. Lagian kau sedang apa?" Taehyung merintih kesakitan akibat pukulan Jungkook yang cukup keras kemudian celingukan kesana kemari..

"kau sedang belajar, Say?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menggoda tatkala melihat meja belajar Jungkook yang tak jauh darinya dan terdapat beberapa buku yang masih dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Sudah tau tanya. Iya, kenapa emang?" Jungkook balik tanya dengan ketus.

"tidak papa, jadi mereka bener kalau kau memang pinter."

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran

"Seseorang tentunya. Semua orang juga mengatakan seperti itu." Jawab Taehyung.

"ooh." Jungkook hanya ber-oh ria atas jawaban Taehyung.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Dengan posisi Taehyung masih didepan jendela kamar Jungkook berdiri diluar sana yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan Jungkook diam-diam. Jungkook yang sedang diperhatikan pun tak sadar.

"Aha. Dari pada kau menganggur dan katanya bosan lebih baik belajar bareng aja, gimana?" Kemudian melintaslah ide di kepala Jungkook.

"Belajar? Memang mau belajar dimana, Say. Kau mau aku masuk kamarmu?" Taehyung menyeringai.

"Oh iya, belajar disana aja." Tunjuk Jungkook ke tempat disamping kamarnya yang merupakan sebuah taman. Terdapat kursi dan meja serta lampu yang menerangi.

"oh OK. Ya sudah sini cepat." Perintah Taehyung.

Jungkook menutup jendela dan menuju tempat belajarnya mengambil peralatan yang akan digunakan. Saat melewati dapur, dia tak lupa mengambil camilan didalam kulkas. Sesudahnya dia bergegas menuju taman. Dia melihat Taehyung sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan lengannya. Lantas Jungkook mengendap-endap mendekati Taehyung. Saat akan mengagetinya tiba-tiba Taehyung menegakan badannya. "Aku tau kau mau ngagetin aku," ucap Taehyung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apaan sih, tidak juga. Kepedean banget," elak Jungkook kemudian duduk didepan Taehyung.

Malam ini Jungkook mengenakan celana jeans selutut dan kaos oblong yang kebesaran membuat tubuhnya yang ramping tenggelam. Dia mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi. Taehyung tak sengaja memperhatikannya lagi saat Jungkook mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran bukunya. Dan dia tersenum melihatnnya.

"kau habis apa? Juga ada apa kesini? Kau lewat mana? Gerbang rumahku kan sudah dikunci. Jangan-jangan kau habis maling rumah tetangga terus takut ketahuan makannya lewat sini." Tiba-tiba Jungkook mengintrogasi sambil mengacungkan pensil ditangannya.

"Masa mengiraku maling,memangnya mukaku tampang maling? Aku iseng saja, aku hanya merindukanmu, Say. Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?" Taehyung menjawab sambil memberikan _wink_ kepada Jungkook.

"Kenapa kedip-kedip, kelilipan?" Tanya Jungkook ketus.

"kau tak tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu? Tadi itu namanya _wink_ , Say. Dan kau perlu tahu _, yeoja-yeoja_ diluar sana akan pingsan kalau aku _wink_ ke mereka. Dan kau perlu tahu, _wink_ ku mahal. Tidak pernah aku memberikannya kepada orang lain kecuali kau, Say. Kau harus senang dong." Ucap Taehyung penuh kepercaya diri-an.

"Basi tahu. Dan kau perlu tahu, aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Sudah lah. Lebih baik belajar saja. Dari pada kau ngomong tak jelas." Jungkook membuka-buka bukunya lagi setelah tadi dia menutup karena berbicara dengan Taehyung.

"Kau sering bolos pelajaran,?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Kata siapa? Aku sering masuk kok, walaupun cuma tidur di kelas." Taehyung memjawab sambil memakan camilan yang dibawa Jungkook.

"Pantesan." Jungkook meengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"tidak apa-apa kok." Jungkook melanjutkan mengerjakan soal.

Mereka terdiam lagi beberapa saat sebelum ada yang berniat membuka percakapan.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Taehyung sambil memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang mengerjakan soal Matematika.

"17. Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook balik dan melirik Taehyung sekilas.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku _oppa_. Aku lebih tua dari kau, Say." terang Taehyung.

"Tidak mau, lagian kan kita satu angkatan. Jadi, tidak perlu dong," tolak Jungkook mentah-mentah.

"Kau harus mau dong, Say. Aku lebih tua dari dirimu . Oke. Kalau tidak ..." Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya dan berpindah tempat duduk disamping Jungkook dan mendekatinya.

"Apa? Jauh-jauh sana. Deket banget tahu. Kalau tidak kenapa memangnya?" Jungkook mengusir Taehyung yang duduk didekatnya.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan menciummu didepan anak-anak di sekolah. Gimana?" Taehyung membisikan kalimat itu ditelinganya dan menyeringai melihat ekspresi Jungkook.

"ya tidak bisa seperti itu. Kau bau alkohol, kau habis minum? Jangan-jangan kau sedang mabuk."

"Harus bisa. Aku hanya minum berapa gelas, dan kadar alkoholnya rendah jadi tidak membuatku mabuk."

"Iya. Oke. Aku mau. Puas?" Jungkook akhirnya mengalah.

"Bagus deh kalau begitu. Dan kau harus nurut denganku." Perintah Taehyung dengan seenaknya.

Jungkook melanjutkan belajarnya, yang sebenarnya berniat belajar bersama tetapi Taehyung malah asyik memakan makanan yang ada.

"Katanya mau belajar, sebentar lagi kan mau ujian," nasehat Jungkook.

"Ujian itu biarkan saja. Tiap hari juga sudah ujian." Taehyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jungkook.

Deg!

Jantung Jungkook memompa darah lebih cepat. Dia merasa aneh pada hatinya.

"Tapi kan ujian buat kelulusan. Memangnya kau,"

"Eits. Panggil aku _oppa_." Taehyung mengingatkan.

"Iya. Emangnya _oppa_ tidak takut kalau tidak lulus?"

"tentu saja tidak. Biarkan saja. Toh aku akan lulus." Taehyung mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Karena kau anak pemilik yayasan sekolah?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tepat."

"Tapi kan, setidaknya kau harus berusaha. Lebih baik kita belajar dari sekarang untuk mendapatkan prestasi dan membanggakan orang tua juga." Jungkook mulai mengungkapkan kata-katanya.

Taehyung hanya diam tak menanggapi. Jungkook bingung harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan pundaknya basah. Dia mencoba untuk melihatnya. Dan dia menggoyangkan tangan Taehyung. Ternyata dia menangis.

" _Oppa_ kenapa menangis?" Jungkook bertanya dan menenangkan Taehyung. Tanpa sengaja dia memeluknya. Dan mengusap punggung namja itu.

Kemudian setelah beberapa saat pun akhirnya Taehyung sudah tenang. Dia melepaskan pelukan Jungkook. Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengusap air mata dipipi Taehyung. Taehyung pun terdiam mengamati Jungkook.

"Ah. _Mian_ tidak sengaja." Jungkook sadar atas pebuatannya dan menurunkan tangannya, tetapi dia dicegah oleh Taehyung dan memegang kedua tangan Jungkook. Tiba-tiba Taehyung tersenyum. Baru kali ini dia melihat Kim Taehyung tersenyum seperti itu. Lantas Jungkook pun ikut tersenyum.

"Gomawo. Kau memang _yeoja_ yang berbeda dari yang pernah ku temui. Thanks," ucap Taehyung dan mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook.

"Eh, iya tidak apa-apa kok. Aku kira _oppa_ marah gara-gara tadi. _Mian_." Jungkook menundukan kepalanya.

"Hei, tidak usah seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Yang penting kau harus tau, sepertinya akumulai menyukaimu." Taehyung mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Jungkook pun hanya terdiam memandang mata Taehyung mencari kebohongan. Namun dia tak menemukannya.

"Oke. Em, tapi aku tidak tahu perasaan ku denganmu, _oppa_. Sepertinya aku juga mulai menyukaimu," ucap Jungkook malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Jadi, aku berhasil dapetin hatimu ."

"Apaan sih, kan baru sepertinya." elak Jungkook.

"Ya sudah, sudah larut. Aku akan pulang. Lebih bauk kau masuk. Tidak baik udara malam begini." Taehyung bangkit berdiri.

"Oh iya." Jungkook merapikan alat tulisnya.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu .hati-hati dijalan. Sampai ketemu di sekolah. Selamat malam" Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah.

"Malam. Tidur yang nyenyak. Good Night, Say." Taehyung melambaikan tangannya.

Kemudian dia pulang. Mereka tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, saat Jungkook memasuki kelas telat, Jimin ada pada bangkunya. Kemudian dia duduk ditempat duduknya dan berniat menceritakan semuanya kepada Jimin. Tetapi seorang guru memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Jadi, dia akan menceritakan saat istirahat nanti.

.

.

Isirahat dimulai, Jungkook menceritakannya kepada Jimin.

"Apa? Kau gila? Jadi kalian benar-benar jatuh cinta?" Jungkook kaget karena teriakan Jimin.

"tidak usah keras-keras juga. Memang aku tuli apa?" Jungkook mengusap telinganya.

"Ya, aku kaget saja." bela Jimin. Jimin memandang kedepan.

"Eh, Taehyung dateng tuh," tunjuk Jimin dengan dagunya.

Kemudian Taehyung berjalan mendekati mereka. "Hai,Kookie. Ke kantin yuk. Aku lapar. Atau kau membawa bekal?" Taehyung berdiri didepan mereka berdua.

"Aku telat jadi tidak membawa bekal. Tapi,"

"ya sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo," Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook meninggalkan Jimin menuju kantin.

"Jim, duluan ya." teriak Jungkook diambang pintu.

.

.

.

.

Dikantin

Suasana dikantin sangat ramai tiba-tiba mendadak hening saat Taehyung dan Jungkook datang. Seorang _namja_ melambaikan tangannya ketika Taehyung mengisyaratkan agar kesana. Taehyung menyeret Jungkook menuju meja _namja_ itu yang sedang bersama temannya yang lain.

"Hai, V. Kekasih barumu?" Tanya seorang _namja_ berambut blonde.

"Ya, _hyung_. Dia kekasihku." Ucap Taehyung sambil memandang Jungkook kemudian dia duduk disebelah _namja_ berambut perak dan Jungkook pun ikut mendudukan dirinya disebelah Taehyung yang masih kosong.

"Namanya Jungkook." Taehyung memperkenalkan Jungkook.

"Annyeong, Jeon Jungkook imnida." Jungkook memeperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, Kook. Aku Jung hoseok dan aku lebih tua darimu. Jadi kau memanggiilku serta mereka _oppa_." Kata seseorang berambut hitam.

"Kim Namjoon imnida." Orang berambut perak itu memperkenalkan diri dan tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya. Jungkook mengetahuinya sebagai ketua siswa disini, teapi mengaa dia bergabung dengan teman Taehyung yang lainnya. Jungkook bertanya dalam hati.

"Kau sudah tahu aku kan?" kata seseorang berambut merah didepan Jungkook yang terlihat dingin itu.

"ah, iya, Yoongi _oppa._ " Jungkook menimpali kata Yoongi yang merupakan kekasih sahabatnya, bahkan dia baru tahu bahwa Yoongi berteman dengan Taehyung. Tentu saj bahkan Jungkook tak pernah memperhatikan dan memikirkan siapa itu Taehyung, tetapi berbeda dengan sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau makan apa, Kook?" Tanya Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jungkook setelah mereka terdiam.

"Eh, apa saja terserah padamu." Jungkook menjawabnya dengan sedikit tidak enak, pasalnya Taehyung disini merupakan orang paling disegani. Siapapun akan takut padanya, tak jarang pula penggemarnya, bahkan walaupun Taehyung merupakan seorang preman dan ketua gangster di sekolahnya.

"Oh, oke. Kau tunggu bersma mereka." Kemudian Taehyung berdiri dan meninggalkan Jungkook bersama teman-temannya.

"Jungkook, kau menyukai V?" Tanya Hoseok atau J-Hope kemudian meminum minumannya.

"V? siapa? Maksud Hoseok _oppa_ Taehyung _oppa?_ " Tanya Jungkook kebingungan sekaligus penasaran dengan V.

"Tentu saja. Di dunia kami Taehyung biasanya dipanggil V. kau tahu kan maksud dari dunia kami ini?" Namjoon menjelaskannya.

"Oh begitu, tentu saja aku tahu. Pastinya aku belum benar menyukainya dan aku tidak tahu," jawab Jungkook atas pertanyaan tadi. Dia menundukan kepalanya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi seraya berkata, "Memangnya kenapa Hoseok _oppa_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau perlu tahu, kami berasal dari dunia yang berbeda denganmu, kau ini anak teladan yang pintar, sedangkan kami, kau tahu kan? Dan kau juga perlu tahu satu hal, ini pertama kalinya V seperti ini terhada seorang _yeoja_ apalagi itu kekasihnya. Kekasih-kekasih terdahulunya tak pernah seperti ini, bahkan cenderung _yeoja-yeoja_ itu yang mendekati V. Dan ini sungguh diluar perkiraan, bahkan kalian hanya bermain-main bukan? Tapi dia menunjukan rasa sayangnya kepada orang lain, yaitu padamu. Dan kau harus beruntung karena ini, dan mungkin V mulai menyukaimu. Jadi kau harus selalu disisinya karena di tak punya sandaran untuk bertopang, dia tak mempunyai orang lain selain kami dan dirimu. Kau mengerti bukan?" Hoseok menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang V atau Taehyung kepada Jungkok, Jungkook hanya tediam menyerap atau memikirkan perkataan Hoseok kepadanya, dia tak tahu harus bicara apa, karena dia bingung terhadap ini semua. Tak lama kemudian Taehyung dating dan duduk disebelah Jungkook dan membawa nampan berisi makanannya dan Jungkook.

"Kalian bicara apa? Terlihat serius sekali? Ini aku bawakan makanan untukmu, kau suka nasi goring kimchi?" Tanya Taehyung dan menyerahkan nampan tadi ke hadapan Jungkook.

"ah, iya aku suka kok. Terima kasih" Jungkook jadi terlihat kikuk didepan Taehyung. Dan memulai makannya, sedangkan yang lain pun ikut memakan makanannya yang masih tersisa.

"oh iya V, kau jadi ikutan balapan nanti malam?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu saja aku ikut. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sehun tidak jadi ikut dan hanya Chanyeol yang ikut serta peserta lainnya," jawab Yoongi memberi tahu tentang balapan nanti malam.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu."

"Park Chanyeol maksud _oppa_?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Yoongi.

"Tentu saja, kau kenal dengannya?"

"Kau kenal dengannya, Kook?" kali ini Tahyung ikut mengulangi pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Bukannya dia kakak sepupu Jimin kekasihmu _oppa_?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Yoongi.

"Benarkah? Bahkan Jimin tidak pernah memberi tahuku akan hal itu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu menemui kekasihku dulu." Latas Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ke ruanganku dulu ada beberapa tugas yang harus ku selesaikan hari ini. Kau mau ikut Hop?" tawar Nmjoon, yah dia merupakan salah satu siswa pintar juga, bahkan paling pintar disekolah ini.

"oke, aku ikut. Aku bosan disini. Kalau begitu akupergi juga, V, Kook." Hoseok berpamitan kepada mereka berdua.

"Kau ikut balapan?" Tanya Jungkook, saat ini mereka hanya berdua dan ada beberapa siswa lainnya disini, termasuk para penggemar Taehyung, mereka memandangi Jungkook tak suka. Dan Jungkook yang dipandangi seperti itu pun menjadi tak enak.

"Tentu saja, kenapa memang?" Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang sedang memandangnya juga, dan Jungkook ingin memalingkan wajahnya namun ditahan oleh Taehyung agar tetap menatapnya.

"Ya, karena itu berbahaya sebaiknya kau jangan ikut. Dan Chanyeol _oppa_ ikut juga. Dia itu berbahaya." Jungkoo mengatakannya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Memangnya seberapa keal kau dengannya hem?" Taegyung menghadapkan Jungkook untuk mentapnya lagi.

"Aku hanya sebatas kenal dengannya, dan tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya." Raut Jungkook terlihat khawatir terhadap situasi ini, dia merasa takut Taehyung akan marah jika dia memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar kenal.

"Kenapa kau gugup, kau takut aku akan marah? Tentu saja aku marah jika kau lebih mengenalnya." Taehyung kini menghadapkan dirinya kedepan. Tak menghadap Jungkook lagi.

"Tidak juga, yan aku sarankan jangan ikut. Aku pernah melihatnya dengan Jimin sedang balapan dan dia sangat menakutkan." Jungkook membayangkan kembali bagaimana Park Chanyeol memacu motornya pada waktu itu.

"Kau pernah melihat balapan?" Tanya Taehyung kaget.

"Tentu saja, baru sekali saja sih itu pun karena Jimin yang memaksa, kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu mau menemaniku? Kau harus melihatku di sirkuit. Kau akan terpesona padaku." Taehyung percaya diri mengatakannya tetapi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Astaga, siapa yang akan terpesona padamu, tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah. Sudah aku mau kekelas." Jungkook berdiri hendak pergi namun pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh Taehyung.

"Aku serius, nanti malam kau bisa kan? Kalau perlu aku akan megizinkanmu kepada _eomma_ mu." Taehyung memandang Jungkook penuh harap. Jungkook bingung harus menjawab pa pasalnya Taehyung akan berbicara dengan _eomma_ nya nanti dan Jungkook tidak tahu harus senang atau apa.

"Baiklah tetapi setelah aku mengerjakan tugas. Tidak apa kan? Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa"

"Siap, tunggu nanti malam aku kerumah pukul 7, oke dan kau harus sudah siap." Perintah Taehyung.

"iya, kalau begitu ayo sebentar lagi masuk," Jungkook mengingatkan bahwa mereka sudah pada ujung istirahat dan mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas. Taehyung berjalan didepan Jungkook pun berhenti dan Jungkook hamper menabrak punggung Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Taehyung segera menarik Jungkook agar berjalan disampingnya, Jungkook pun tersipu, mereka berjalan bersama dengan Taehyung masih memegang tangan Jungkook.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya update juga, terima kasih yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, ini udah lanjut silahkan di review ya, jangan lupa, ini ngebut buatnya. Soalnya sibuk #soksibuk . tapi bener, banyak tugas apalagi sekolah pake kurtilas #curhat yang ngebuat banyak tugas, Mianhaeyo.

Gimana nih chap ini? Monggo review, 1 review sangat berarti bagiku. Jadi jangan lupa. Yang siders juga jangan sungkan heheheh

Gomawo.

Love ARMY


	4. Chapter 4

Luv In Skool

By Bulletproof Redrose

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Other Cast : Park Jimin

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster)

Genre : School Life, Romance, GS

Rated : T

Disclaimer : member BTS milik keluarga, Tuhan dan Big Hit.

Summary : Jungkook yang ketiban sial untuk menajadi kekasih seorang preman sekolahnya yang tampan dan kaya. Apakah jadinya seorang Jeon Jungkook berpacaran dengan orang tersebut? Mari kita baca...!

Chapter 4

Di sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu besar dan mewah tetapi memiliki kesan yang nyaman dengan perpaduan warna biru laut, seorang _yeoja_ tampak sedang mengobrak-abrik sebuah lemari pakaian. Ya dia Jeon Jungkook, _yeoja_ manis yang tengah bersiap diri untuk pergi ke arena balapan dengan orang yang menjadi kekasihnya walaupun karena keterpaksaan. Dia memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk dipakainya malam ini.

"Aku harus pakai yang mana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang sedang memegang dress berwarna hijau dan biru, ya memang terlalu berlebihan bagi seseorang yang akan pergi menonton balapan menggunakan gaun, "Ayolah Jeon Jungkook kau hanya menemani preman bodoh itu astaga" pikir Jungkook, lantas dia mengembalikan gaunnya kedalam lemari semula kemudian dia berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia melihat jam yang terletak di nakasnya,

"Huh, baru jam 5. Tidur dulu saja kalau begitu, masalah baju nant saja lah. Toh Cuma mau pergi nonton balapan, bukan mau kencan." Kemudian Jungkook membaringkan dirinya di kasur empuknya dan mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, serang _namja_ yang kita ketahui sebagai Kim Taehyung sedang bersiap-siap untuk menuju rumah kekasih manisnya. Tiba-tiba dia berpapasan dengan ayahnya yang baru pulang dari kantornya.

"Kim Taehyung, kau mau pergi kemana? Sudah malam." Kata ayahnya. Taehyung hanya diam tak menanggapinya, lantas dia mengambil jaket dan helmnya, lalu meninggalkan ayahnya tanpa berkata apapun. Dan menuju motornya yang sudah lama tak dipakai. Dia menyalakan mesin motornya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Maafkan ayah, Taehyung-ah." Ayah Taehyung masuk kedalam rumahnya dan meratapi kesalahannya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Suara bel di rumah Jungkook memekakantelinga _eomma_ Jungkook sehingga dia segera menujunya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," ucap _eomma_ Jungkook. Kemudian dia membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya.

"Annyeong, _ahjumma._ Jungkooknya ada?" Tanya orang tersebut yang diketahui seorang _namja._

"Jungkook ada, dia masih tidur. Biasa dia memang seperti itu kalau sehabis pulang sekolah, langsung tidur. Silahkan masuk nak-"

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung." Taehyung mengenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Taehyung itu?" Tanya _eomma_ Jungkook dengan menajamkan matanya. Taehyung pun jadi takut kepadanya. Dia menundukan kepalanya sebentar dan langsung menatap _eomma_ Jungkook.

"Iya, _ahjumma._ Kenapa ya?" Taehyung dengan polosnya serta dengan rasa takutnya bertanya kepada _eomma_ Jungkook.

"Ternyata kau ini sangat tampan, putriku memang pintar. Mari masuk" _eomma_ Jungkook pun menarik Taehyung untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kau mau minum apa sayang?" Tanya _eomma_ Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

"Tidak usah _ahjumma_ saya Cuma sebentar,"

"Beneran? Ya sudah biar _ahjumma_ panggilkan Jungkook dulu." _Eomma_ Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung diruang tamu, menuju kekamar putrinya.

.

.

Cklek

 _Eomma_ Jungkook memasuki kamar Jungkook dan menuju ranjang, membangunkannya.

"Kookie-ya, bangun sayang, ada yang mencarimu, hey bangun." _Eomma_ Jungkook menepuk pipi putrinya, namun Jungkook hanya bergeming, mengubah posisi tidurnya, membelakangi _eomma_ nya.

"Jeon Jungkook, ini sudah malam. Kau tak mandi dan makan?"

Jungkook menggeliat, "Sekarang jam berapa memangnya, _eomma_?" Tanya Jungkook yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dan memeluk orang kesayangannya tersebut.

"Hey, bangun. Sekarang sudah jam 7 lebih sayang." _Eomma_ Jungkook berkata demikian lantas Jungkook membuka matanya dan menjauhkan diri dari pelukan _eomma_ nya.

"Apa? Kenapa _eomma_ tidak membangunkanku?"

" _Eomma_ sudah membangunkanmu dan ada Taehyung." Jungkook tak mendengarkan ucapan _eomma_ nya. Dan _eomma_ Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jungkook pun pergi keluar kamarnya menuju kamar mandi di luar kamarnya, karena kamar mandi di kamar Jungkook sedang bermasalah. Jungkook menyambar handuknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi disebelah dapur, Jungkook tak menyadari seseorang yang memperhatikannya ketika dia berlari menuju kamar mandi, orang itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jungkook.

Akhirnya Jungkook sudah selesai mandi, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, saat sedang melewati ruang tamu dia mendengar _eomma_ nya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Jungkook melewati ruang tamu dan melihat Taehyung yang sedang mengobrol dengan _eomma_ nya. Lantas Jungkook berteriak, "Yakkkkkkk" dia hanya menggunakan handuknya yang menutupi bagian atas dan bawahnya saja, kemudian dia berlari menuju kamarnya, tanpa menghiraukan kadua orang itu yang sedang mentertawakannya. Jungkook pun menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Astaga, apa dia melihatku seperti ini. Ya Tuhan. Gawat, bener-bener gawat. Bisa-bisanya dia sudah disana, jangan-jangan dia sudah berada disana sejak aku mau mandi." Jungkook parno, dia mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Kookie, sayang. Cepat keluar. Taehyung sudah menunggumu dari tadi, kau tak ingin menemuinya?" _eomma_ nya menyadarkannya.

"Iya, _eomma_. Tunggu sebentar lagi." Jungkook pun mengambil asal pakaiannya, dan mengenakan make up seadanya. Kemudian dia bergegas menuju ruang tamu. Dia melihat Taehyung yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya, kemudian Jungkook berdiri didepan Taehyung, "Ayo, berangkat." Ajak Jungkook, kemudian Taehyung mendongakan kepalanya melihat Jungkook. Betapa terkejutnya ketika Taehyung melihat Jungkook sekarang, bagaimana tidak, dia hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek ,celana panjang dan sneakersnya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah jaket yang akan digunakannya nanti. Tetapi yang membuat Taehyung terkejut adalah, wajah manis Jungkook yang dipoles make up tipis juga rambutnya yang digerai indah sepunggungnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Jungkook bertanya dan melihat dirinya dari ujung kaki sampai kerambutnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau cantik seperti itu, mulai sekarang kau harus melepas ikat rambutmu." Ucap Taehyung seenaknya kemudian berdiri.

" _Eomma_ , kami pergi dulu." Jungkook berpamitan dengan _eomma_ nya yang sedang diruang kerjanya didekat ruang tamu.

"Hati-hati dijalan, sayang. Taehyung-ah. Titip putriku, jangan sampai dia terluk." _Eomma_ Jungkook mewanti-wanti Taehyung.

"Baiklah _ahjumma_. Aku akan menjaga Juungkook. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Annyeong." Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar rumah. Sampai diteras rumah, Jungkook berhenti, "Itu motormu?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

"Tentu saja, ayo cepat naik. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kau ini lambat." Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk menaiki motornya. Taehyung menyalakan mesin motor kemudian Jungkook naik, memakai jaketnya dan helm.

"Ayo, sudah." Tiba-tiba tangan Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk berpegangan kepada pinggangnya, "Kau akan jatuh kalau tidak berpegangan." Kemudian Taehyung melajukan motornya.

"Tae," Jungkook membuka percakapan. Tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Taehyung.

"Hmm." Taehyung hanya bergumam.

"Sejak kapan kau dirumahku tadi?" Jungkook pun mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi masih penasaran.

"Sejak kau belum bangun, berlarian kekamar mandi dan kau selesai mandi." Taehyung menjawabnya sambil tersenyum walaupun Jungkook tak dapat melihat senyum tampannya.

"Benarkah? Kau bohong kan?" Jungkok tak mempercayai ucapan Taehyung.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa bertanya dengan _eomma_ mu." Jungkook terdiam tak berniat melanjutkan percakapannya. Dia merasa malu, tanpa sadar dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada arena balapan, Taehyung menghentikan motornya, Jungkook pun turun dari motor dan melepaskan helmnya. Jungkook hanya cemberut, tak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Karena disini banyak _yeoja-yeoja_ yang berpakaian minim.

"Jangan, cemberut begitu. Jelek tau." Taehyung mengatakannya setelah melepaskan helmnya. Jungkook hanya diam tak menanggapinya, dia tak mau menatap Taehyung. Kemudian seseorang datiang.

"Hey, V. Kau sudah siap, mereka semua sudah diarena. Cepatlah bersiap sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Oh hai, Jungkook. Kau ikut juga." Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Hoseok.

"Ah, iya. Dia yang menyeretku kesini." Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Aku tak menyeretmu, dan aku meminta baik-baik padamu. Hope, kapan dimulai?" Tanya Taehyung kepada Hoseok yang akrab dipanggilnya J-Hope itu.

"Sekitar 10 menit lagi. Cepatlah, biar aku yang menjaga Jungkook." Ucap Hoseok kemudian.

"Baiklah, jaga dia jangan sampai terluka atau kenapa-napa. Kau kelinci jelek, tunggu disini dengannya. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan segera kembali." Taehyung mempercayakan Jungkook pada Hoseok dan meminta Jungkook untuk tetap disana menontonnya. Tiba-tiba dia mengelus kepala Jungkook dan mengecup keningnya. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua menuj arena. Jungkook masih terpaku akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Taehyung memposisikan diri disamping seseoran yang akan menjadi tandingannya kali ini, yah sebenarya tidak hanya dirinya dan pemuda itu, Park Chanyeol. tetapi dia merasa bahwa hanya pemuda itu yang akan menjadi lawannya. Pertandingan pun akan segera dimulai, seorang wanita yang memegang bendera pun maju ke tengah dan berbalik kemudian menjatuhkan benderanya tanda dimulainya, lantas Taehyung menancapkan gasnya melaju meninggalkan yang lainnya.

Sekarang hanya dirinya yang didepan, kemudian seseorang mengimbangi laju motornya. Park Chanyeol. Dia mencoba segala cara untuk memenangkan perlombaan kali ini, awalnya dia hanya menyenggolkan motornya kepada motor Taehyung, tapi lama kelamaan dia menjadi sangat berbahaya. Taehyung hamper saja jatuh karena dorongan dari kaki Chanyeol kepada motornya, untung dia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Jungkook yang melihat itu dari jauh pun menjadi khawatir. Dia berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung yang tertinggal beberapa meter dibelakang Chanyeol pun mencoba mengejar kembali. Sampai akhirnya dia bisa mengimbangi Chanyeol. Didepan sana garis finish sudah terpampang dengan jelas, Taehyung menambah kecepatannya, seperti kesetanan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertinggal dibelakangnya. Saat melewati garis finish dia menghentikan laju motornya, kemudian dia tersenyum melepaskan helmnya. Jungkook pun mendekati Taehyung sambil berlari kecil. Sampai didepan Taehyung, dia memukul lengan Taehyung.

"Kau ini, membuatku jantungan saja. Bukannya sudah pernah kukatakan kalau Park Chanyeol itu berbahaya, kau lihat sendiri kan?" Jungkook hampir menangis. Taehyung turun dari motornya dan memeluk Jungkook. Mengusap punggungnya pelahan.

"Sudahlah, lagian aku tak apa-apa. " Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah.

"Tidak apa apanya, kau hampir saja kecelakaan begitu kau bilang tidak apa." Jungkook tetap marah-marah. Hoseok datang dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Oy, selamat, V. Kau berhasil mengalahkannya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa." Hoseok menepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini." Taehyung berkata demikian, kemudian datanglah _namja_ dan _yeoja_ ketempat mereka berada.

"Selamat, Tuan Kim." Dia Park Chanyeol. Taehyung pun membalikan badannya menghadap Chanyeol dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat orang disamping Chanyeol itu. Dia hanya diam tak berkutik ditempatnya.

"Annyeong, Kim Taehyung sayang." Kata _yeoja_ itu sambil tersenyum.

TBC

Annyeong, jumpa lagi dengan saya. Chap 4 update nih, gimana? Makin gaje? Disini saya sudah mengganti kata _oppa_ lagi dengan panggilan biasa, karena saya kurang sreg aja.

Terima kasih yang udah mau review, maaf nggak bisa bales satu2. Kalian apa banget yang udah mau ngereview cerita ini, :* :* Jangan behenti review ya gaess.. satu review dari kalian sangat berarti bagiku.

Gomawooo..

Love

ARMY


	5. Chapter 5

Luv In Skool

By Bulletproof Redrose

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Other cast: Park Jimin

Jung Hoseok

Min Yoongi

Genre : School Life, Romance, GS

Rated : T

Disclaimer : member BTS milik keluarga, Tuhan dan agensi.

Summary : Jungkook yang ketiban sial untuk menajadi kekasih seorang preman sekolahnya yang tampan dan kaya. Apakah jadinya seorang Jeon Jungkook berpacaran dengan orang tersebut? Mari kita baca...!

Chapter 5

Disebuah padang rumput, terdapat dua sosok yang berbeda jenis sedang bergelung dengan pikiran mereka, tubuh mereka yang terlentang menghadap langit malam tanpa bintang yang berpijar. Si _namja_ memejamkan matanya memikirkan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan si _yeoja_ hanya memandang langit tanpa berniat bertanya kepada si _namja_ tersebut, dia bingung harus memilih diam atau bertanya, dan akhirnya dia pun memandang _namja_ yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. Melihatnya dia merasa _namja_ disebelahnya kini tengah memendam kekesalan. _Yeoja_ itu lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap _namja_ itu, memandangi parasnya yang tampan bak malaikat yang turun kebumi. Pipi tirusnya, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya, mata terpejamnya, semua yang ada padanya merupakan ketertarikan sendiri.

"Kau tak bosan melihat wajah tampanku terus menerus?" tiba-tiba _namja_ itu membuka matanya dan ikut memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap si _yeoja_. Dan si _yeoja_ pun terkejut dan langsung kembali kekeadaan semula, menatap langit malam.

"Siapa juga yang melihatmu, aku hanya sedang berpikir." Kilah _yeoja_ itu, dia mencoba melirik _namja_ disampingnya memastikan bahwa _namja_ sudah membalikan tubunya, namun dia masih saja menatapinya. Si _yeoja_ yang mengetahui hal tersebut pun jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Jangan menatapku," ucap si _yeoja_ tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak boleh?" Tanya _namja_ itu masih denga menatap _yeoja_ didepannya.

"Tentu saja tidak,"

"Tapi aku ingin, bagaimana?" _namja_ itu mulai menggoda _yeoja_ didepannya dengan memperlihatkan seringaian tampannya juga.

"Sudah lah, Tae. Kau ini kenapa sih?" _yeoja_ itu menghela nafasnya.

"Aku baik, memang kenapa, Kookie sayang?" Taehyung bertanya balik kepada _yeoja_ itu yang bernama Jungkook.

"Entah, kulihat kau sedang ada masalah. Terutama tentang kejadian tadi, mau bercerita?" Jungkook menawarkan dan mulai menghadapkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung merubah rautnya menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya." Jungkook membalikan tubuhnya lagi seperti semula.

Mereka terdiam larut dalam pikiran masing-masing dan hanya suara hembusan nafas dari masing-masing. Kemudian Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya, lantas Jungkook pun ikut terbangun.

"Mau kesuatu tempat?" tawar Taehyung kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jungkook yang diterima dengan senang hati.

"Kemana? Ini sudah larut dan besok masih sekolah." Jungkook melihat jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Jam 23.15.

"Hanya sebentar kok, ayo." Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, takut bahwa orang itu akan pergi. Mereka menuju motor Taehyung yang diparkirkan tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Taehyung melajukan motornya ke sebuah tempat.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai ditempat yan dituju. Sungai Han. Di sungai ini sedang diadakan festival. Terdapat banyak sekali orang disini. Jumgkook yang melihatnya pun terkagum dengan keramaian serta keindahannya apalagi ini sedang malam hari, masih ada juga beberapa anak kecil dan orang tua mereka yang datang kesini. Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook menuju salah satu stand, yaitu stand makanan.

"Bagaimanan kau tau sedang diadakan festival disini, Tae?" Jungkook bertanya dengan masih melihat kesana kemari.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu segalanya. Terutama dirimu." Taehyung menggoda Jungkook dengan percaya diri mengucapkannya dan Jungkook yang tadinya sedang melihat-lihat pun jadi menengokan kepalanya pada _namja_ disebelahnya ini.

"Benarkah? Tau apa kau?" Jungkook berkata dengan sinisnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Taehyung yang masih tertinggal dibelakang. Taehyung pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Jungkook yang sedang marah yang sejak entah kapan menjadi hal kesukaannya. Taehyung pun mengejar Jungkook dan mensejajarkan langkahnya. Dan Taehyung tidak tahu bahwa Jungkook sedang berperang dengan perasaannya kali ini, dia menyangkal bahwa dia tidak akan menyukai _namja_ yang berstatus preman disekolahnya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Siapa bilang? Tidak, aku tidak marah." Jungkook berhenti dislah satu stand makanan dan hanya menatap stand itu. Taehyung yang melihatnya pun tahu bahwa Jungkook menginginkannya. Kemudian Taehyung pun jalan mendekati stand dan meminta kepada sang penjaga stand untuk memberikan makanannya, kemudian Taehyung membayarnya. Dia mendekati Jungkook yang terdiam melihat kelakuannya.

"Ini, untukmu. Kau menginginkannya bukan?" Taehyung memberikannya kepada Jungkook. Jungkook masih terdiam menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" Jungkook pun terkesiap dan menerimanya kemudian dia tersenyum manis, sangat manis kepada Taehyung. Senyum yang baru dia lihat selama ini. Taehyung pun yang melihat senyuman itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, tepatnya pada jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Jungkook.

"Ayo, kita duduk disana. Sebentar lagi air mancurnya datang." Mereka berjalan menuju tempat dipinggiran sungai. Mereka mencari tempat yang dirasa cukup nyaman kemudian duduk ditempat tersebut.

"Ah, aku lupa. Tunggu sebentar aku akan kembali." Taehyung menitipka makanannya kepada Jungkook dan berlari dengan cepat. Jungkook bingung, dia ingin bertanya tetapi Taehyung sudah jauh. Tak lama kemudian Taehyung datang membawa dua gelas cokelat panas dengan nafasnya yang masih sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ini, akan lebih baik apabila meminum sesuatu yang hangat disaat seperti ini." Taehyung menyerahkan satu gelas cokelat panas untuk Jungkook, dan satunya untuknya. Dia mengambil makanannya yangtadi dititipkan kepapda Jungkook.

"Bagaimana? Menarik bukan?" Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya ketika melihat pemandangan air mancur yang sangat indah termampang jelas dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka pun pulang dalam keadaan hening. Dan akhirnya sampai didepan rumah Jungkook. Taehyung melepaskan helmnya, dan turun dari motornya. Saat Jungkook akan masuk kerumahnya, tiba-tiba Taehyung mencekal lengannya.

"Ada apa?" Jungkook bingung terhadap sikap Taehyung.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku menarikmu tadi di arena?" Tahyung bertanya, Jungkook menatapnya.

"Kau pasti bertanya siapa _yeoja_ tadi bukan? "Dia Baekhyun, kakak kandungku." Jungkook yang mendengarnya pun terkejut. Dia ingin bertanya tetapi Taehyung mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook tidak berbicara dulu.

"Kau tahu, aku anak dari keluarga _broken home_. Dulu aku dan kakaku sering bermain bersama tetapi ada suatu saat yang sangat membuat kami menjadi seperti ini. Terpisah. Kau tahu kenapa? 6 tahun yang lalu, saat itu dia berumur 16 tahun. Dia memiliki kekasih dan mereka melakukan suatu hubungan yang, yah kau tahu hubungan yang tak sepantasnya mereka lakukan karena mereka masih dibawah umur. Akhirnya beberapa waktu kemudian dia hamil, keluarga kami tidak ada yang tahu sampai akhirnya ibuku mengetahui gerak-gerik kakakku yang aneh dan saat itu ibuku mengetahui yang sebenarnya, ayahku yang tahu pun marah besar dia memukuli kakakku. Tetepi tidak dengan ibuku, saat itu pula hubungan kedua orang tuaku sedang tidak baik, mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai. Aku merasa terpukul, ibuku membawa kakakku, sementara aku dengan ayahku. Setiap malam aku menangis, sampai suatu hari aku melakukan bunuh diri, dan dirumah tidak ada siapapun, andai saja waktu itu tidak ada kakakku datang kerumah dan menolongku, mungkin aku telah tiada sekarang. Tetapi ayahku malah menuduhnya sebagai pembunuhku, dan dia menganggap kakakku itu terkena gangguan jiwa jadi dia membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa yang kemudian dipindahkan keluar negeri. Dan mulai saat itu aku membenci ayahku. Sampai sekarang aku tak tahu dimana ibuku berada, dan kakakku muncul disaat yang tak terduga seperti -benar mengejutkanku dan akhirnya aku membawamu pergi dari sana." Taehyung menjelaskan panjang lebar tentangnya dan sedikit menitikan air mata, ya, dia telah membangkitkan memori kelam dalam hidupnya.

Jungkook pun masih terdiam mencerna semua hal yang diceritakan Taehyung padanya. Jungkook tahu bahwa semua itu sangat terasa sakit, ketika melihat orang yang kau sayangi diperlakukan seperti itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Jungkook memeluk Taehyung. Membiarkannya menangis dipelukannya. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung telah tenang kembali, dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi itu yang menyebabkanmu menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Jungkook hati-hati.

"Itu salah satunya," jawab Taehyung dan mulai bersikap seperti biasa.

"Sudahlah, kau masuk saja sana. Sudah larut. Aku akan pulang." Taehung bersiap menaiki motornya dan memakai helm.

"Masuklah. Aku akan melihatmu dari sini." Tanpa ragu Jungkook masuk kedalam rumah, saat didepan pintu rumahnya, dia masih melihat Taehyung diatas motornya, dia melambaikan tangannya kepada Taehyung yang dibalasnya dengan semangat. Jungkookmasuk kedalam rumah dan Taehyung pun pergi melesat dari rumah Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Jungkook terbangun dengan kepala yang pusing, sebab dia baru tidur jam 2 dini hari. Dia tetap memutuskan untuk tetap berangkat ke sekolah. Dia berjalan kekamar mandi didekat dapur dan melihat _eomma_ nya sednag memasak.

"Oh, Hai, Kookie. Sudah bangun? Bagaimana semalam?" Tanya _eomma_ nya.

"Biasa saja, _eomma._ Au akan mandi dulu." Jungkook berjalan kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan terhuyung-huyung. Dia tidak memperhatikan jalan didepannya yang ternyata terdapat seorang yang berdiri sehingga Jungkook menabraknya.

"Ah, _mian._ " Ucap Jungkook sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya orang tersebut, Jungkook mengenali suaranya pun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap orang tersebut.

"Taehyung, aku tidak sakit. Hanya sedikit pusing. Kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu. _Annyeong_ " Jungkook membungkukan badannya dan berjalan melewati Taehyung. Hari ini dia tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun termasuk _namja_ tadi. Taehyung mencekla lengan Jungkook dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ku sakit pasti karena semalam kan? Lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan sekarang." Taehyung menarik paksa Jungkook, dan Jungkook hanya mengikuti dengan pasrah. Dan mereka sampai diruang kesehatan, terdapat seorang penjaga disana.

"Tolong rawat dia, dia sedang sakit, aku meminta tolong agar kau menjaganya." Taehyung mengucapkannya kepada penjaga tersebut dan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tanpa berbicara kepada Jungkok. Jungkook yang melihat hal tersebut pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Ayo, naiklah ke ranjang, aku akan memeriksamu." Kata penjaga itu sebagai dokter disini. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan menaiki ranjang. Kemudian dia diperiksa oleh dikter tersebut.

.

.

.

Brakk..

"Jeon Jungkook, kau kenapa? Kau sakit hah? Kenapa tetap masuk. Seharusnya ka tetap dirumah, dasar anak nakal." Suara itu milik Jimin yang datang dan langsung berteriak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Park Jimin, hanya pusing, lagian sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Ucap Jungkook dengan lemas.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Nyatanya kau berbaring disini." Jimin tak mau mengalah.

"Iya, bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Oh iya, kau tahu, tadi Kim Taehyung datang ke kelas dan memberi tahu kepada guru yang sedang mengajar bahwa kau sedang berada diruang kesehatan." Jimin duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang Jungkook dan mulai memakan makanan Jungkook, ya dia sangat lapar karena pada jam istirahatnya ini dia menjenguk Jungkook dan melewatkna istirahatnya.

"Benarkah?" Jungkook tak percaya.

"Iya, tentu saja. Kau kan kekasihnya." Jawab Jimin sambil memakan buah.

"Kau melihatnya, Jim?" Tanya Jungkook memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya lagi stelah itu. Memangnya dia tidak kesini?" jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kau tak perlu sedih, masih ada aku." Ucap Jimin penuh dengan semangatnya.

"Siapa juga yang sedih, aku bahkan tak memikirkannya dimana dan dengan siapa. Bukan urusanku juga, lagian kami hanya sementara." Jawab Jungkook dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Namun didalam hatinya dia merasa resah.

TBC

ANNYEONG balik lagi dengan saya..

Gimana kelanjutannya, kurang menarikkah? Ditunggu jawabannya, juga reviewnya ..

Ayo review yg banyak agar tambah semangat nulisnya, juga makasih yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, gomawo banget .. :*

Love

ARMY


	6. Chapter 6

Luv In Skool

By Bulletproof Redrose

Vkook fanfiction

Chapter 6

Seorang yeoja manis melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju kelasnya, dia Jeon Jungkook. Setelah kemarin dia sakit selama 3 hari akhirnya dia sudah kembali lagi ke sekolahnya tercinta itu. Dia memasuki kelasnya yang disambut dengan Jimin yang langsung berteriak memekakan telinga murid yang berada dikelas tersebut.

"Yakk, Jeon Jungkook akhirnya kau berangkat juga, kau tahu seperti apa diriku yang tanpa dirimu, aku bagaikan mayat hidup tanpamu. Kau ini jangan sakit lagi." Jimin berucap dengan kalimat lebaynya langsung memeluk Jungkook sampai Jungkook terlihat sampai kehabisan nafasnya.

"Lepaskan aku Jimin, aku baru sembuh kau ingin membunuhku? Cepat lepaskan." Jungkook meronta dalam pelukan Jimin. Kemudian Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Jungkook untuk duduk ditempat duduknya, disamping Jimin.

"Kau sudah sembuh? Bahkan aku belum menjengukmu, mianhae. Kau tau kan bagaimana diriku." Jimin berucap hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa. Hanya sakit demam biasa, tak usah menjengukpun tak apa. Aku tahu kok." Jungkook menenangkan Jimin yang akan menangis seraya mengelus pundaknya.

"Yang penting aku sudah berada disini bukan." Jungkook tersenyum menenangkan.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktirmu dan aku akan meminjamkan catatanku selama kau tak masuk." Jimin berucap sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, siap-siap saja dengan dompetmu yang akan menipis Park Jimin." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Sudahlah tak apa yang penting kau senang, aku baru saja mendapatkan uang bulanan dari ibuku yang pelitnya minta ampun, dan aku harus membaginya sedikit denganmu." Jimin membuat mimic muka membayangkan betapa pelitnya orang yang telah melahirkannya tersebut kepadanya. Jungkook yang mendengar itu pun hanya terkejut.

"Bukannya itu untuk membeli album baru idolamu itu? Kau tak jadi membelinya?" jungkook bertanya seraya menaikan alisnya.

"Aku sudah memilikinya, kemarin Yoongi oppa membelikannya untukku." Tiba-tiba Jimin tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

"Pantas saja. Lihat bagaimana baiknya kekasihmu itu padamu, dan kuharap kalian akan selalu bersama selamanya."

"Terima kasih doanya semoga saja terkabulkan. Oh iya, selama beberapa hari kedepan kegiatan belajar mengajar akan ditiadakan karena untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun sekolah kita." Jimin berkata dengan penuh semangat juang, pasalnya jam pelajaran akan kosong selama beberapa hari. Sungguh hal ini yang dinantikan.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau tau begitu aku tak usah berangkat. Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku kemarin." Jungkook kesal pasalnya pada saat yang seperti ini dia pasti lebih senang berada dirumahnya.

"Tidak bisa, tentu saja pelajaran kosong tetapi aka nada perlombaan-perlombaan yang akan diadakan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun sekolah ini. Kau tahu, hari ini ada perlombaan basket eksternal yang dapat diikuti oleh sekolah lain, dan Yoongi oppa akan ikut. Kyaaa aku akan menontonnya, astaga pasti dia sangat keren menggunakan baju basket dan saat dia berkeringat pasti dia akan sangat tampan dan seksi, Jungkook." Jimin memberti tahukan kegiatan yang akan dilakasanakan pada hari ini dan memikirkan fantasi liarnya tentang kekasihnya tersebut.

"Astaga, Park Jimin. Hentikan fantasi liarmu itu. Tidak baik untuk otakmu itu. Berpikirlah yang baik-baik dasar kau ini." Jungkook menjewer telinga Jimin tanpa belas kasihan.

"Awww. Yak, Jeon Jungkook cepat lepaskan tanganmu, ini sakit." Kemudian Jungkook melepaskan jewerannya tersebut kemudian tertawa.

"Oke. Maafkan aku. Bukannya sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian semester?"

"Entah, sudahlah lebih baik kita bersenang-senang dulu sebelum menghadapi soal-soal terkutuk itu. Oh iya, besok lusa puncak acaranya, akan ada festival internal dan eksternal yang akan dilaksanakan dari pagi hingga sorehari. Kau harus datang karena malam harinya akan diadakan pesta, kau harus berdandan yang cantik. kalau Perlu aku akan mendandanimu." Jimin berucap sambil membayangkan dia merias Jungkook yang diketahuinya tak pernah berdandan itu. Menyentuh bedak saja tak pernah.

"Terserah kau saja. Asalkan kau tak menagih biayanya."

"Untukmu gratis, jadi sering-seringlah bersikap baik padaku."

"Kapan aku tak baik padamu?"

"Iya-iya, kau memang sahabatku yang paling dan paling baik yang segalanya" ucap Jimin berlebihan.

Jimin melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 08.15.

"Ayo, Jungkook kita harus ke indoor sekarang. Pertandingan akan dimulai 15 menit lagi." Jimin menarik Jungkook menuju lapangan indoor disekolah mereka. Saat tiba disana ternyata sudah banyak yang menonton dan tribun pun hampir penuh baik oleh murid sekolah ini maupun luar sekolah atau sekolah lainnya. Jimin menariknya menuju tempat yang masih longgar atau belum terisi.

"Kyaaaa lihat, Yoongi oppa sangat tampan dengan kostum itu, benarkan apa yang ku katakan. Eh, Kook, bukannya itu Kim Taehyung, dia ikut juga?" Tanya Jimin sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung yang juga mengenakan kostum basket sekolah mereka.

"Entah aku tak tahu." Jungkook melihat arah yang ditunjuk Jimin, ya benar itu memang Taehyung. Selama beberapa hari ini Taehyung memang tidak menghubunginya, saat sakit pun dia tidak menjenguknya entah karena apa mungkin dia sibuk, pikir Jungkook, 'ah masa bodo, dia tak perduli pun tak apa' batin Jungkook.

Taehyung yang sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang pun melihat Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang entah apa artinya. Jungkook pun tersadar akan hal itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Diam-diam keduanya tersenyum tanpa diketahui satu sama lainnya.

"Yoongi oppa, fighting!" Jimin berteriak dengan keras menyemangati kekasihnya yang dibalas senyuman dan wink oleh Yoongi dari tengah lapangan sana yang sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai.

Jungkook pun ingin melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi dia masih memiliki malu sehingga dia tidak akan melakukannya. Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung melihat kearah dirinya lagi dan dengan reflek Jungkook pun mengepalkan tangannya diudara memberikan semangat sembari mengucapkan kata "fighting". Taehyung yang melihat hal itu pun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya kemudian.

Tampilan Taehyung sekarang telah berbeda, dia mengecat rambutnya menjadi dark brown dan mengubah tatanan rambutnya sehingga menampakkan dahinya membuatnya menjadi lebih tampan.

"Eh lihat, Kook, Taehyung tersenyum padamu." Jimin menggoda Jungkook mencolek-colekkan tangannya kedagu Jungkook. Jungkook pun malu mendengar godaan Jimin, ia hendak memukul Jimin sebelum Jimin berteriak bersama penonton lainnya kala melihat Taehyung memasukkan bola ke keranjang lawan. Permainan mulai beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi sekolahnya telah mencetak angka terlebih dahulu.

"Lihat, Kook. Betapa kerennya Min Yoongi ku." Ucap Jimin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Jungkook saat melihat Yoongi tengah memasukkan bola dengan teknik lay up. Jungkook melepas tangan Jimin yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya kemudian memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Jimin yang sangat berlebihan itu.

Pertandingan berjalan dengan lancar babak pertama dimenangkan oleh sekolah Jungkook. Para pemain sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan, tiba-tiba Jimin menarik Jungkook untuk menuju mereka.

"Ayo, Kook." Jimin menarik Jungkook dengan sedikit berlari sehingga dia kewalahan dengan langkah Jimin, walaupun kakinya lebih panjang tapi tenaga Jimin sedang lebih kuat darinya yang baru saja sembuh.

"Pelan-pelan, Jim." Saat mengucapkan kalimat itu mereka berdua telah sampai di pinggir lapangan. Kemudian Jimin menuju kekasihnya yang tengah minum dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri. Namun tidak lagi saat seorang menuju padanya dan menyapanya.

"Hai, Kookie lama tak bertemu, sudah sembuh?" Tanya orang itu yang diketahui seorang namja yaitu Kim Taehyung, orang yang masih menjabat sebagai kekasih sementaranya. Mengingat kata kekasih sementara, Jungkook sedikit menyesali sesuatu namun ia tak mengetahui apa itu. Jungkook hanya diam saat Taehyung menyapanya.

"Hei," taehyung melambaikan tangannya didepan muka Jungkook hingga ia sadar kembali.

"Ah, mian. Ya aku sudah sembuh. Kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu?" Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung yang kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung menjawabnya kemudian menenggak air yang dipegangnya.

"Oh begitu." Kalimat terakhir mereka sebelum mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jungkook bingung apakah dia harus bertanya pada Taehyung, mengapa dia tak pernah menjenguknya selama dia sakit. Tapi akhirnya dia mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Tae," Taehyung menoleh dan menatapnya dalam.

"Ya?" Jungkook gugup. 'Ya,aku harus bertanya padanya.'

"Me-"

Pritttt

Pluit dibunyikan tanda permainan akan segera dimulai kembali sehingga menghentikan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Jungkook.

"Ah, aku duluan. Tunggulah sampai selesai setelah itu kita akan pulang bersama." Taehyung mengacak rambut hitam Jungkook kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan untuk bertanding kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka, Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang berjalan bersama. Ya, pertandingan telah selesai, dan tentunya dimenangkan oleh tim Taehyung dkk. Awalnya Jungkook berniat untuk pulang dengan Jimin, namun sahabatnya itu malah meninggalkannya dan pergi dengan kekasihnya, sehingga mau tak mau dia pulang dengan Taehyung yang saat itu kebetulan akan pulang. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan di sore hari yang terang ini. Keduanya tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan. Dan pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka pun berbicara.

"Mau kesana?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Jungkook hanya mengangguk, kemudian Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk menuju taman tersebut.

Mereka duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada disana. Keheningan mulai merambat.

"Mianhae." Taehyung menundukan kepalanya.

"Ne?" Jungkook bingung dengan kalimat maaf dari Taehyung.

"Mianhae, selama kau sakit aku tak menemuimu." Ucap Taehyung lagi mengangkat kepalanya melihat yeoja disampingnya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Lagian hanya demam, tak usah meminta maaf karena kau tak salah." Entahlah apa yang Jungkook rasakan saat ini.

"Tunggu sebentar." Tiba-tiba Taehyung berlari meninggalkan Jungkook dan kembali beberapa saat dan membawa dua buah es krim di tangannya.

"Kau sudah benar-benar sembuh kan?" Tanya Taehyung memastikan bahwa Jungkook sudah benar-benar sembuh dan dia memberikan salah satu es krim di tangannya yang langsung diterima dengan antusias oleh Jungkook.

"Tentu saja, kau lihat sendiri kan aku sudah sehat begini." Jungkook membuka bungkusan es krim tersebut dan mulai memakannya. Ya, dia sangat merindukannya, cara makannya sangat menggemaskan membuat Taehyung mengacak surai yeoja itu dan tersenyum. Mereka menghabiskan es krim itu dalam diam.

"Mau pulang atau ada suatu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Tanya Taehyung ketika dia melihat langit sudah tampak menggelap.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan, kau mau menemaniku kan?" Tanya Jungkook sambil melihat Taehyung yang juga tengah melihat padanya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang dan Taehyung tersenyum setelahnya.

"Tentu, ayo." Taehyung menarik lagi tangan Jungkook untuk berjalan disisinya. Mereka menyusuri taman itu dan pergi dari taman itu menelusuri jalan dan tangan mereka masih bertautan satu sama lainnya.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menarik Taehyung menuju sebuah kedai ramen yang terdapat tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Aku lapar, kau tak lapar?"

"Tentu saja aku lapar, setelah bertanding tadi pun aku tak memakan apapun kecuali es krim tadi." mereka memasuki kedai itu dan mulai memesan dua porsi ramen kepada ahjumma penjual disitu.

"Ahjumma, ramennya dua." Ucap Taehyung.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar anak muda. Kalian sepasang kekasih kah? Kalian tampak cocok sekali tampan dan cantik." Sambil menyiapkan ramen, ahjumma itu memberikan kalimat pujian yang membuat mereka berdua salah tingkah dan muka keduanya memerah saat itu juga.

"Ah, ne. kami berpacaran. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, ahjumma. Dan juga ramennya." Taehyung mengucapkan terima kasih juga saat ahjumma itu memberikkan ramennya dan membayarnya kemudian mereka menuju tempat duduk kosong yang ada di kedai tersebut dan duduk berhadapan. Kemudian mereka memakannya. Tak ada satupun yang membuka percakapan mereka makan dengan hikmat.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan ramen tersebut mereka melangkah keluar dari kedai tersebut dan akhirnya memilih untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin sekali berbicara dengan Taehyung, tetapi egonya terlalu kuat untuk berbicara dahulu. Sampai akhrinya mereka telah sampai dirumah Jungkook.

"Jja, sudah sampai. Kalau begitu aku duluan, good night. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Annyeong."

"Ah, ne. kau juga, hati-hati." Ucap Jungkook sembari tersenyum manis kepada Taehyung kemudian Taehyung mengelus surai hitam Jungkook, dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menatap kepergian Taehyung hingga Taehyung hilang dibelokan. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya tanpa melihat kedepan. Dia Jeon Jungkook. Melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya setelah melaksanakan olahraga pagi di kompleks tempat tinggalnya. Dia sangat lelah sehingga tak menyadari seorang yang tengah berdiri didepannya lantas dia menabraknya.

 **Brukk**

"Ah, mian. Aku tak sengaja. Mianhae." Jungkook membungkukkan badannya kepada orang yang telah ditabraknya namun setelah menegakkan badannya dia sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang ditabraknya tersebut.

"Annyeong, Jeon Jungkook kita bertemu lagi." Ucap orang tersebut yang diketahui seorang yeoja.

TBC

Annyeong akhirnya update juga yakkk, mian karena lama ga update, soalnya kemarin lagi males buat nulis. Hehehe.

Oh iya, saya mengucapkan Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin, maafkan saya yang tak luput dari dosa ini ya..

Gimana ini lanjutannya, makin ga nyambung banget jelasnya, soalnya idenya mentok hehehe. Plis kasih saran, kritik atau apapun yak.. mohon di review gaesss. Gomawo.

Love

ARMY


End file.
